


Lieutenant's Girl

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Reader Insert, Vaginal Sex, mitaka x reader, pretty much all of my shameful kinks combined with my fav minor character, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drop towards filling the massive void in mitaka x reader fics. Hopefully you'll enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieutenant's Girl

You know something is awry before you even approach your workstation. The smell of smoke burns your nostrils as panic urges your polished boots towards the console. You were due to present the results of a month-long weapons analysis to General Hux later today. You foolishly had saved most of your work only to your console. You let out a shriek of terror as your fears are confirmed at the lightsaber gash in the middle of the screen. The last shred of hope fades as you look down at the hard drive, or what used to be the hard drive which is now half melted into the floor.

“Lieutenant Y/N,” General Hux addresses you.

Your throat clenches as you turn around, straightening your back to face the tall, stern general. “Sir.”

“As you can probably infer from the state of  your workstation, we had just had another _incident_ with Kylo Ren,” Hux says, only a small percentage of the frustration he was likely feeling actually coming through in his voice.

“Yes, sir.”

“But of course you had your work backed up, isn’t that right, Lieutenant?” Hux looks at you expectantly.

You feel a single bead of sweat slide down your neck. Even though it was Kylo Ren’s fault for destroying your console, you would still get in trouble for not saving another copy of the project you were working on. The only thing you could do in this situation was to tell Hux the truth.

“General,” you begin. “The analysis I have been working on-”

“Is on the main database,” a smooth masculine voice cuts you off.

You cannot help but blush deeply as your eyes briefly meet the dark, heavily lashed eyes of Lieutenant Mitaka.

“The weapon’s analysis is on the main database, Mitaka?” Hux questions the shorter man.

“Yes, General,” Mitaka holds up his datapad with one of your spreadsheets visible.

You gasp in relief.

“As the team leader of this division, I make sure to double-check that all of our major projects are regularly saved to the main database,” says Mitaka.

General Hux nods slightly, a gesture he reserves only for the most exceptional of his officers. “Well done, Mitaka, your diligence is a valuable asset to the First Order.”

“Thank you, sir,” says Mitaka.

“Lieutenant Y/N,” says Hux. “You will present the results as originally planned.”

“Yes, sir,” you answer.

Hux swiftly moves away without another word.

You look at Mitaka, your heart still pounding.

“Thank you,” you say. “You really saved me there.”

“Not a problem,” he says softly. “I’ve got your back.”

* * *

 

After that, the rest of the day had gone well. General Hux was not displeased with your presentation and even told you “good work” after you were finished. Now as you wander the corridors you could not get your handsome, dark-haired savior out of your mind. Mitaka is a dutiful officer who mostly blends in and attends to his duties around the base. However, you always sensed that there was something more to him. You were drawn to this air of mystery surrounding the attractive lieutenant. However, you had yet to do anything about these feelings besides shyly looking at him from afar and quickly looking away when he would flash you a friendly grin. Maybe it was time to change that. As if summoned by your silent wishes, Mitaka walks up next to you.

“I heard it went well,” he says.

“Yes, it did,” you smile. “Thanks to you.”

“No need to dwell on that,” he says, light-heartedly. “I was just doing my job.”

“But I really want you to know how much I appreciate-”

You stop in your tracks as the friendly flicker in his eyes becomes something much more lustful. He grabs your fingers lightly.

“I hope you don’t mind if I change the subject to something more interesting,” the posh lilt in his voice makes you shiver.

“Of course,” you say. “I like talking to you regardless of the subject.”

He smiles and bites his lip. “I was just wondering what the name of your boyfriend was.”

“My boyfriend?”  You raise your eyebrows.

“So I know whose name I will be filling out in the next lethal accident report,” he explains, nonchalantly.

His usual pleasant tone made this statement all the more sinister and, you had to admit, quite sexy. You inhale, trying to hold back the urge to throw yourself at him right there.

“Well, that would be a shame,” you say flirtatiously as you lean in close to his ear. “Because my boyfriend’s name is Dopheld Mitaka.”

At this he grins darkly and takes a step forward, closing the few breathes of space that had been left between your bodies.

“In that case, I have some free time now. Would you like to come back to Daddy’s room?” he whispers.

“Fuck,” you try to stop your legs from shaking at the sudden shift in his tone.

“Hmm?” he waits for an answer.

“Yes, Daddy,” you say.

He wraps his arm around your waist and leads you to his quarters.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Lieutenant’s quarters are similar to your own, small yet functional. At the moment both of you are too fixated on the cot in the corner of the cozy space to care about the rest of the First Order supplied furniture. He pushes you towards the cot as his hands deftly unfasten the front of your uniform. Your lips hotly meet as your jacket slides to his floor. You do the same with his jacket, and he pulls off your undershirt.

He breaks the kiss and looks at you with his naturally dark eyes somehow even darker with a look of fanatic desire. Your combined salvia runs down his chin.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” he asks as he slides his hand briefly under your bra.

You nod and tug at his shirt. He pulls it off, and you look at his lithe, yet toned chest. He grabs your face forcing your gaze back directly into his.

“What was that, love?” he asks in a tone that promised a world of pleasure if you answer in the way he wants.

“I’m going to be such a good girl for Daddy,” you say.

He sharply inhales, clearly affected by your eagerness.

“And what do you want Daddy to do to you?” he asks.

Your hands slide lightly against his chest and down his abdomen. “I want to feel Daddy’s cock twitching inside of my wet cunt.”

He pushes you down onto his cot, his body falling heavily on top of you. His mouth is sucking on your neck as his hands make quick work of your bra. You press your body forward as he palms your freed breasts.

“Fuck,” he says. “You’re so beautiful.”

Your cheeks flush as he slides down to face your chest. He tongues one of your nipples and pinches the other between his fingers. The stimulation adds to the tingling sensation building between your thighs. He switches sides and lightly rubs his teeth against the sensitive nub. You grab his free hand and guide it down to your belt. Since your uniforms are exactly the same, all of the fastenings are second-nature to him. He easily has your pants open and his fingers dive into your panties.

He lifts his head up. A few of his slicked back hairs have fallen out of place, and you decide that the disheveled look suits him. You rub against his fingers, and he slides one inside of you.

“My beautiful princess,” he coos and you feel yourself melting into his hand. “You are so wet for me already.”

He adds a second finger and roughly pumps into you making you whimper at him imploringly. He has not even taken off his pants and you were already falling apart underneath him.  

“What does my gorgeous girl want?” He asks rhetorically.

Unable to form a coherent sentence, you moan and tightly grip the crisp white sheets. Mitaka moves his other hand from your breast to slide down your pants, panties, and boots in one swift motion while adding a third finger into your dripping cunt. He licks his lips and looks in awe at your debauched state. He flexes his fingers inside of you, relishing the sweet sounds he receives in response.

“Look at your cute little pussy sucking me in,” he chuckles. “I could probably get most of my hand in here without needing any lube.”

He looks down at you and strokes your thigh as if considering his options.

“We’ll have to try that another time though,” he says. “Daddy is hungry now.”

And with that, he lifts the hand that was on your leg and flicks it hard against your clit. You gasp as you come instantly, clamping down hard around his fingers. He waits for your muscles to relax again and the pulls out of you. He gets off of the bed and glances lovingly at your panting form.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he says as he unbuckles his belt.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve waiting to see you like this?” he asks.

“I’ve been waiting for this, too,” you say, finally catching your breath.

He smiles and removes the rest of his clothes, and you finally get to see your lieutenant naked.

“You have no idea what you did to me every time you would give me _that look_ ,” his voice trembles. “I can barely sleep anymore, because I think about you all night.”

He opens a drawer of the small nightstand next to the cot and pulls out a bottle of lube. He drizzles the clear fluid generously over his thick, erect cock. He moves back on the bed.

“It’s Daddy’s turn now,” he says as his cock twitches in anticipation. “But I promise that my princess will get what she wants as well.”

He straddles over your chest and rubs the head of his dick over your nipples before resting his erection against your chest.

“Be a good girl and push those cute tits together for Daddy,” he commands sweetly.

You eagerly comply, enjoying the naughty sight of his shaft squeezed between your breasts. Mitaka starts fucking your breasts and you crane your neck so you can lick the tip of his dick every time he ruts forward. He sighs appreciatively at the wet flicks of your tongue.

“Fuck, darling, are you some kind of sex goddess are something?” he pants as he increases the speed of his passionate rutting.  

“Only for you, sir,” you reply softly.

He squeezes his eyes shut and moans. You taste a few salty drops on your tongue. He suddenly stops, holding the base of his shaft. His chest is heaving and glistening with sweat.

“Are you ready for this cock, gorgeous?” he pants.

“Yes, sir,” you lick your lips.

He shifts down on the cot and spreads your knees apart. He rubs the head of his dick at your glistening entrance before gently pushing forward until his balls meet your skin. You sigh at the pleasant sensation of his thick cock stretching your warmth.

“How do you want to do this, love?”

“I want you to choke me,” you say, too overcome with desire to be shy. “And fuck me hard, Daddy.”

He smirks shamelessly and wraps your legs around his waist before placing his soft hands around your neck. You moan in appreciation when he starts pumping in and out of you. You squeeze your legs tightly around him to help in get as deep as possible. He plows into you with hard, swift strokes. The small room is filled with the slick noises of the lieutenant’s dick sliding through your eager wetness. He looks down on you with half-lidded eyes, roughly gripping the sides and back of your neck, but only applying a light pressure against your throat with his thumbs.

“Does it feel good, sweetheart?” he asks between labored breaths.

“Aaaaaah,” you gasp in ecstasy. “Y-yes.”

“G-good,” he says in between strokes. “Because. Your. Pussy. Feels. So. F-fuck . . .”

He doesn’t even have the breath to finish his sentence as his pace becomes frantic. You close your eyes and place your hands around the ones around your neck, not because you want him to move them, but because you want to hold onto him. You cry out as his dick slams against your most sensitive spot.

“I’m going to come!” you shout heatedly.

“Y-yes, come for me, princess,” his eyes are clenched shut and his forehead is shiny with sweat.

“Oooooh, Daddy!” Your orgasm urges on his own.

He grunts and fills you with his hot come in several short bursts. He shivers as he pulls out of you and you feel his seed slowly dripping out of you. He rolls over to the side, but his cot is barely big enough for two people so you end up resting your head on his flushed chest. He strokes your bed tousled hair lightly as you catch your breath for several minutes.

After you had slightly recovered, Mitaka kisses your lips softly.

“Would you like a drink?” he asks.

You nod.

“I’ve got some good stuff that I _confiscated_ from some new recruits,” he says mirthfully. “You’ll have to let me know what else you like, because Daddy can get you anything you want.”

You shake your head in amusement and slide your tongue between his warm lips. Being Lieutenant Mitaka’s girl is definitely going to have its perks.  

 


End file.
